For Heirlooms and Honor
by cakeiton
Summary: Sesshoumaru, concealing his identity and appearance, travels around the world in a chase for his family's lost heirlooms and revenge of the one who stole them from him.


I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

Silently, two black-clad figures slipped and dashed through darkened hallways of an impressively tall building. Reaching a service staircase, they descended floor after floor, never once slowing down. Fifteen levels from the bottom a crash was heard above them as a door was flung open. Without thought the taller, silver-haired man of the two pulled out his gun and shot out the lights exposing them. The female faltered at no longer being able to see, but was quickly grabbed by the man as he jumped over the railing and fell into the shadowy abyss below them. She tightly gripped onto him, but not out of fear. She trusted him and as the wind whipped at her face and the darkness swallowed them up she looked to his golden eyes that shined no matter how bleak the surroundings. He trusted her, too. They landed quietly on the ground and once again ran swiftly to their predetermined exit.

The night gave them enough cover to travel the numerous blocks towards the rendezvous point and the end of their fifth and final mission. Now all they had to do was get home. The two burglars slowed, rounding the last corner, and casually walked through a door while ignoring the "Closed for Maintenance" sign posted. She walked passed him and stood in the unlit room while the stolen necklace around her neck glowed. A tear slipped down her cheek and landed on her smile. The man flipped the light switch on and watched as the woman slowly turned towards him, the pink, round jewel tight in her hand, and said, "Thank you, Moon."

He nodded wordlessly and joined her in the public bathroom. They had prepared it earlier that day for changing into street clothes before heading to the airport. Her smile remained, but for reasons that escaped him her eyes looked sad. He got dangerously close to her and she allowed it, but her sadness increased. He wouldn't ask; he never asked her personal questions. Instead, the man tenderly tucked loose strands of her soft, dark hair behind her ear that sent warm tingles over her body.

"Come, Ocean. Let's prepare." They shared another look before each taking a stall and rummaging through bags ready for them. As they both started stripping down, Moon reminisced about the events of the last three years, when he first met the woman code-named "Ocean"…

_...  
_

_It was at his first job. _

_Anticipation was practically radiating off his skin. The night was cloudy and perfect for his plan; the first mission. The moon was blocked so not even shadows casted were he stood and his inevitable success had never seemed so possible until this moment when he was about to enter the building. The rope line was secured and he slowly lowered himself horizontally over the edge of the building preparing to repel down, but stopped when a small flash got his attention. Using his exceptional vision, the thief spotted someone on the ledge of the floor that was to be his destination. This could not be possible; another burglar was here. Growling low in his throat, the man quickly and silently repelled down, swinging into the window the other thief had just opened and crashed into them, effectively pinning them down to the ground. _

_His hand was around the small jaw, covering their mouth and keeping her head from moving. **Her** head… it was a woman._

_And he was on top of her, straddling her to the ground with his body pressed against parts of her he hasn't touched on anyone in a long time. She angrily narrowed her shining, blue eyes and he returned the gesture, but she did not struggle. He brought a long, elegant finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet, and said, "What are you doing here?"_

_He let go of her head to allow her to speak. At first, she didn't, she just stared into his eyes. He found he couldn't look away and the moment his control slipped his body relaxed she moved. The woman brought her knee up and crushed into his stomach, narrowing missing her intended target. He curled up in defense and she took advantage, pushing him off balance and rolling away. She was on her feet in an instant and answered, "Apparently, I'm beating you to the staff" before running through the door and disappearing down the hall._

_In a flash, he was up and pursuing the overly confident woman, but she was nowhere to be seen. It was fine; he knew where she was heading. He entered the once protected room, gracefully jumping over unconscious guards and slipping under a laser alarm trap he already knew to be there. She wasn't ins ight, and neither was the staff. A clicking sound brought his attention to the ceiling and he watched her lithe form enter the vents effortlessly._

_"Hn." He had studied the building's plans; he knew where she was heading. It was the same way he planned to escape. Noting the cameras were disabled the frustrated man turned and ran through the halls again, this time using his youkai speed. For a second, it felt good to be running, good to be hunting again. It was exhilarating to have his blood rush through his body again. It had been so long since he's had a good chase._

_Too bad it would be a short one._

_He ran right out the window he had come in from without slowing and instead of falling he started floating to the top. The girl, if she was as good as she appeared to be, would be coming up from the vents to the roof any moment. He couldn't wait to greet her._

_The woman pushed a grill off the top of the small, metal passage and climbed out with ease. Landing softly on the harsh surface of the rooftop she started to run when the sound of hands clapping broke her concentration._

_The man stood against the background of Tokyo's concrete and metal landscape, applauding the woman in front of him. "Impressive. Thank you for doing all the work."_

_"How…"_

_Within the blink of her eyes his smooth, markless face was inches from hers, but did not attack. "Give me my staff."_

_She took two steps back. "You're youkai!"_

_"Silent, woman." He stalked towards her again. "And do not make me repeat myself."_

_The woman wasn't still for long. Quickly she turned and jumped over the side of the building._

_He was shocked for a second, but promptly followed. She could not fly, however he could and whatever foolish plan she was trying to pull he knew he would be victorious. The woman was falling fast and her scent invaded him in the pursuit. He was slightly curious to why she wasn't afraid, and why it smelled so sweet. His silent question was answered when he heard deliberate ripping and a small parachute jolted her, and he passed her by as she gave him a sarcastic salute._

_This woman was infuriating. The man slowed, watching as she landed on top of yet another roof and he changed direction to end this silly chase once and for all._

_Preparing to run once again, he was surprised to see her just standing there casually leaning against the staff she'd just stolen._

_"Couldn't very well talk at the scene of the crime, could we?"_

_"There is nothing to discuss."_

_She chuckled smugly and looked out to the expanse of the huge city, once again insulting him by no longer acknowledging him as a threat._

_"Woman…"_

_"I don't want the staff."_

_He remained silent and she brought her gaze back to his._

_"That's one hell of a concealment implant you have, though I should have guessed by your silver hair. I'm glad it's not fake."_

_He lowered his brow. "Is this what you wished to discuss? Hair color?" _

_Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, the woman sighed. "I didn't come for this" she held up the intricate staff with the man and woman faces on top. "I came for you."_

_He, once again, remained silent._

_"Got something personal against this Naraku guy?"_

_He scoffed then answered, "You can say that."_

_Chuckling once again, she relaxed. "Yeah, same here. I want in."_

_"I work alone."_

_"You seem the type. However, I don't want what you're after; I want your help with a job."_

_"Why would I do that?"_

_She slowly started approaching him. Her hair shined with the now exposed moon, the black reflecting blue from the moonlight. It fit her brilliant blue eyes well. She was tiny, compared to him, but very well proportioned and moved with grace that only one with training could. When she was only a few meters away from him she finally answered. "I can get you into his other buildings."_

_"I have not had a problem yet," he arrogantly countered._

_"No problems other than me." She was infuriatingly confident. "Tokyo is nothing… But if you plan on hitting Naraku's other strongholds; Beijing, Amsterdam, Wales… those are difficult places. Four man jobs at minimum, but with me it can just be us."_

_Repressing a growl he stared into her with the falsely colored brown eyes and sniffed the air. Either she wasn't lying, or she was very, very good._

_"I'll help you with those, and you help me gather something in New York."_

_"What?"_

_She told him, and he was genuinely shocked. The item was the ultimate job, and the catalyst for all that went wrong with his life.._

_If what she said was true, then being in a partnership might be beneficial. His honor would not let him abandoned her, but one sign of her deceit and he would have no qualms with taking her life. To answer her proposal, he bargained "New York last."_

_With her nod, a deal was formed. "Last."_

_"What do I call you?"_

_"Ocean."_

_It was obviously fake, but code-names were probably best._

_"Moon."_

_...  
_

Of course, he did not trust her at first. In fact, he hadn't trusted a human in four hundred years; ever since the event that nearly obliterated the youkai race and chased his once great, noble family into hiding. They changed their names and were forced into living in fear. Their estates and possession were overrun by the filthy, dishonorable humans. History books called it The Shikon Cleansing; where the races became divided and the attempted genocide of his kind took place. He called it the humans' biggest mistake. He would reclaim the items stolen from him by the very being that led The Shikon Cleansing so long ago. He would make him suffer the way his family had. Naraku's secret that he himself was youkai has been kept since his legacy was built, but he would expose and destroy the vile being for his crimes against his own kind. Because of him, his mother had died from exposure after dropping into a deep depression and had no will to heal herself, falling to the elements instead. Shortly after, his father had bedded a human and they never spoke again. His sire tried telling him that all humans are not to blame, that before The Shikon Cleansing there was peace and beauty between the races, but he would hear none of it. It was because of humans that no one even has used his real name in centuries. Some days, he even forgot what it sounded like. That angered him more; humans had taken everything else from him, they would not take that as well.

It hurt how much he missed his own name.

Many years have passed and youkai lived amongst humans once again, but it was changed. There were centuries of prejudices hanging over their heads and many found it easier to continuing hiding. Concealment implants became very popular and though he hated the idea of them, they were best if he was to succeed in defeating Naraku. His natural markings and eyes were too noticeable and distinguishable. He had to remain low key before exposing himself completely right before taking that bastard's head.

Moon kept a very close eye on Ocean as they planned for the second job. It was curious. She could be so graceful, controlled, and arrogant while training, but clumsy, perky and modest when not. Her change in persona caused him to be very suspicious as no one could be so different naturally, like she was trying to make him believe she was innocent. He sensed she was actually cold.

_...  
_

_The second job proved more difficult than the first and they found themselves closely followed by Naraku's henchman. Ocean had turned and fired a shot against Moon's orders, burying the round deep into the knee of the man that almost had a grasp on her hair._

_She could hear Moon scoff and knew it would make him angry. However, they still ran together and quickly slipped away into the crowded Beijing streets. _

_Later, he scolded her. "You should get less identifiable bullets if you intend on leaving so many behind."_

_Expecting her ire, he was surprised to see a smile instead. "But I don't trust my life with anything but the best." Grabbing her hair comb, she pulled and let the soft, ebony waves of hair fall and caress the creamy expanse of her neck while giving him a pointed look. "That includes you too, Moon." _

_...  
_

She was not cold. She was forgiving, enduring, enchanting. Everything she did in life had a passion behind it and he discovered it was impossible not to be entrapped by it. By their third job together, he found he could trust her.

...

"_What jobs have you done?"_

_It was an innocent question, but Ocean has never asked him about his life prior to their partnership before. How had he grown so comfortable around someone who didn't even know him? In fact, he knew nothing of her either. Some part burned in his chest and he felt compelled to ask her something… anything. He wondered when he stopped ignoring she was a human and began becoming endeared to the fact. _

_"You thwarted my first."_

_"Really! Well, guess I can't be too surprised, not like I'm all…" She stopped there, without reason or explanation.  
_

_"Sorry" she said brightly after a minute. "Lost my train of thought. So, that is a pretty good concealment implant. Can you control it?"_

_He considered how he should answer. They both had secrets and there were some that had to remain as such, maybe that's why she would not mention her previous jobs. But this… this was okay._

_"Yes."_

_With a smile he came to depend on, she requested, "Can I see you?"_

_"No." That was a secret he would never reveal. _

_Ocean playfully rolled her eyes… those eyes he got lost in the first time he saw her. "You're never any fun."_

_"Hn."_

_That night, he held her close as they swiftly flew up the dark side of Naraku's mansion in Wales. He could feel her heartbeat and her hair was like silk against his cheek. Reaching their destination at a blind spot from the security cameras, he set her down and started moving, surprised to feel her hand run through his hair, reluctantly losing contact with him._

_...  
_

By the fourth job, he regretted not listening to his father.

_...  
_

_They ran. Her chest was burning, but she never stopped. Maybe it was because of the recent thefts, or maybe they just had rotten luck tonight, but the job did not go smoothly. Slipping in was easy. Passing guards and defense systems proved to be as simple as the Beijing job. However, when they reached the items location, everything went to hell._

_Alarms sounded and suddenly male voices screamed throughout the house, giving orders and charging towards them. They were only seconds away. Ocean and Moon stood back to back, her handguns aimed at the door while he easily broke through the thick glass case and grabbed two katana. After tying them to his belt, he looked to Ocean and nodded. As practiced she tucked her arms in and let him grab her, the gun barrels pointed out to the side, then with a strong push off the ground they were crashing through the nearest window and falling to the ground._

_Right below them was an unexpected group of dozens of armed henchman._

_Ocean strategically regained her right arm, gripped her weapon tight, and fired round after round at the ground, scarring those directly in their way into running off._

_Once they hit the ground, they moved. Moon could feel the waves of men after them and sense Ocean's fear. She was never afraid._

_They took a preplanned route, but were still followed by many. The shots fired echoed, encasing them with the explosive sound as they moved. Moon led while Ocean toppled over bikes, café tables, anything the streets of Amsterdam provided to create obstacles for their pursuers. Their last dark alley turn was coming up and they had lost all but fifteen or so men. They could do it, they could make it._

_She had to make it._

_Then, the sound of a close by shot stung his ears, but it was Ocean's scream that rang in them._

_He turned as she collapsed; her hands already soaked red as she grasped her calf, soon to be surrounded by the approaching men closing in. Time slowed as Moon watched their weapons take aim while she tried to stand._

_He could run. He had all the items his mission called for, the most treasured at his hip. They were to leave each other soon anyways, no strings attached._

_Then she looked up at him, fear and trust dancing in her eyes he now knew he could never abandon._

_The running men stammered and stopped dead at the sound of his growl. It was ferocious, dangerous, and its intent strictly for them. Faster than they could see, Moon was standing over Ocean, his hair waving behind him as it caught up with his motion and his claws exposed from the concealment implant._

_One man called out, "Just shoot them!"_

_Unsheathing the sword that once traveled with him on countless journeys across Japan, Moon felt nostalgic as they blade smoothly went through the vocal man's neck. There was little resistance when it hit his skin, more when it hit the spine, but once his head then body hit the floor, Moon brought his now golden gaze back to the others that dared harm Ocean._

_"She is MINE!"_

_Falling into an old routine that he missed dearly, his blade swung again, this time expelling youki directly into the hearts of those who chased them since the mansion. Moon took only a moment to enjoy the sound of their hearts exploding in their chests before turning, picking up Ocean tenderly, and flying to their hiding house. He did not care who saw him as she huddled into his arms and focused on not passing out._

_It took longer than he cared for to stop the bleeding, but her wound was now properly dressed. Moon tried washing his hands, but the smell of her blood would not rinse away. He had let her get hurt. He almost lost her._

_He almost gave her up._

_She hobbled into the kitchen of their tenth floor safe house, the only light from the late night parties outside. She mentioned how she enjoyed Amsterdam; that is was one of the liveliest cities she's ever been to. Now, the energy that kept the city alive and the lights burning silhouetted Moon's form as he leaned over the sink._

_"Hey."_

_He turned and was awed by how those same outside lights played of her hair and illuminated her sweet, soft smile._

_Ocean did not catch the emotion in his eyes. "I just wanted to say, thank y—"_

_Before she could finish, Moon's lips desperately caught hers and his hands entwined in her hair. Ocean's response was immediate, even as surprised as she was. Their mouths and tongues moved together as their hands roamed hungrily over the other, as though they have been desperate for this contact._

_She was as soft and strong and giving as he knew she would be._

_Then she gently pushed him back. "Wait."_

_Reluctantly, he moved back just enough to look at her face, but his arms stayed around her, refusing to let go._

_She wouldn't look in his eyes. "We can't do this."_

_His left arm unhooked from her waist and he lightly brought his index finger and thumb to her chin, raising her face to his. Ocean kept her eyes closed, but he could smell her unshed tears._

_"Look at me."_

_Her breaths were shaky when she finally did what he asked and was mesmerized. Moon kept the concealment implant down enough so she could see his natural eyes. They were no longer brown, but a rich, impossible gold that burned for her._

_Neither said another word as he caught her lips once again. They didn't break contact for the rest of the night._

_...  
_

Now, this was it; their last job and her personal mission. The reason she sought him out in the first place. She almost looked in tears when he broke through the barrier safeguarding the treasure and she took the necklace. He could scent her relief and the end of some internal anguish, but did not question her. He never did. It had taken years of training, studying, and planning, but he now had his family's legacy intact once more. Yet, he felt uneasy. He was losing something he now treasured after gaining back his family's cherished items. After tonight, he would lose Ocean.

She sighed from the stall next to his, apprehension marring her scent and a strong wave of her guilt hit his nose. After each job, she never showed remorse… what was different now?

Suddenly, his curiosity flared within him and there was something he just had to know, as if instinct was telling him to ask her one more thing.

"Ocean."

He heard the ruffling of her jacket as her arms slid in it and the sound of her handguns that she never went without.

When he heard her exit her stall, Moon asked the only question he ever really had. The statement she left unfinished a year and a half ago was burned into his memory and now, on their last night, he had to know. "What was your job before this?"

Fully dressed and packed, Moon unlocked the stall and swung the door out. Ocean was standing in front of him wearing a blue, wavy sundress and a black pack on her back. However, he registered the tears in her eyes before seeing the gun in his face and became too shocked to move.

"You," the depths of her blue eyes asked for forgiveness. "Sesshoumaru."

Then she mercilessly pulled the trigger.

...

His first conscious awareness was a rhythmic beeping sound. Though he just realized it was there, a nagging feeling told him he had been listening to it for a very long time. The next thing he noticed was the searing pain on the left side of his head. He tried moving his arm to feel what could be causing the annoying throbbing, but he could barely lift his hand. His heart sank with how weak he felt.

"Oh shit. Oi, Doc! Get in here, he's awake!"

Then he realized that his half-brother, Inuyasha, was sitting by his side.

Opening his once again brown eyes he looked to the tired looking man with jet black hair and brown eyes. The hanyou's concealment implant was top quality, just like his own, but his scent was too distinguishable.

He smelled like their father.

"Wha—"

"Shh… don't try talking. You've been out of it for a long time."

The older brother blinked languidly, trying to understand what Inuyasha said to him.

"I…, " he weakly whispered back, "...command. You… obey."

Inuyasha smiled. "Good, you're still a prick."

Weak or not, he found the strength to stare daggers at his younger sibling.

A doctor came in a minute later and explained quickly his medical condition. After being mugged and shot on the left side of his head he had slipped into a coma for four months. Four months… but he could not remember why.

The mugger had taken his belongings and passport, but luckily through his concealment implant they were able to find who it was registered to and notify his next of kin.

"You have been here four months?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, well, when you got nothing there's nothing to worry about."

"You are very fortunate, Mr. Takahashi," the doctor interrupted. "An inch to the right and I'm afraid you would have been in a lot more trouble."

He didn't respond, but being called by his fake name angered him. The doctor kindly said his goodbyes with a promise to check in on them later, and left the two brothers alone again.

Ensuring no one was around, Inuyasha leaned closer to ask a question, but the patient beat him to it.

"He spoke English. Are we not in Tokyo?"

The shock was apparent and Inuyasha stalled in his response. "No. Fuck, Sesshoumaru, why are you in New York?"

It all came flooding back to him.

_New York… His quests, her mission. Her. Ocean… "You, Sesshoumaru." Then a flash of blinding pain._

Suddenly, he found strength as he remembered the past three years that ended with her betrayal. Faster than Inuyasha was ready for, Sesshoumaru grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to his face. "I found them… I found them all!"

He didn't need to clarify what; Sesshoumaru had been obsessed over the family's heirlooms for years. "What? Really? Where?"

"That BITCH took them!"

"Who?"

He didn't know. He didn't know her at all. "Ocean…" Darkness flooded his vision and Sesshoumaru felt the energy drain from his body as he passed out.

...

_"I really like you hair."_

_"So you keep saying."_

_Ocean smiled at him. Her body pressed against his, completely bare except for the bandages around her calf. Over and over she stroked the same gathered strands of silky silver hair as he rubbed soothing circles on the small of her back with a clawed thumb._

_"I wish I had hair this pretty."_

_His hand moved and ran through her black locks. It was as dark as new moon night, so dark it flashed blue when the light was right… like when the moonlight reflected off it the first time they met. He had ached to touch it then, and now he was._

_"I would not change a thing about you."_

_The fingers that played with his hair lightly moved up his chest, teased his neck, and then cupped his cheek. With little effort she guided his face to hers and rewarded him with another, breath-stealing kiss._

...

Three years together of planning, bonding, stealing, trusting, loving… all for nothing. He was a fool just like his father. Sesshoumaru believed her to be different, to be genuine, and in the end she had done what all humans did; dishonored herself and betrayed him.

The months of physical therapy were hell. He had to relearn to walk like he was a pup, be assisted in using the facilities like an invalid, and even sleeping was a challenge. But, all of it didn't compare to the constant pain in his head. The wound had healed, but there was permanent damage. Thankfully, it didn't affect his brain functions, but his skull felt tight and his skin burned. It was an ongoing migraine that refused to let up; a constant, painful reminder of the consequences of trusting humans.

He was going to kill Ocean… wherever she was. Unknowingly, and quite self-destructively, she had given him what she had their first meeting, only this time he would end her.

Ocean had given him back the hunt with herself as the target.

Three months had passed since he awakened and through pain, sweat, and perseverance he was able to move on his own. It felt good to have power over his body again, but he was anxious for his release to train on his own and hunt down the woman he had foolishly believed in. As Sesshoumaru was signing release papers, a steady knock came from the door.

"Mr. Takahashi? Saka Takahashi?"

Sesshoumaru, internally wincing again at the call of the false name used for centuries, looked up to the official looking man in his doorway.

"That is me."

The violet eyed man gave a warm smile, but Sesshoumaru could already detect the intelligence and manipulation this man was capable of.

"I'm Agent Houshi Miroku. I was wondering if I can ask you a few questions about your attack."

This was odd. "You speak Japanese?"

The agent took a seat next to Sesshoumaru, the same one Inuyasha had used for months, and replied, "Hai, that's actually where my department is."

"Why would a Japanese agent be inquiring about an American crime?"

"I believe this to be far bigger than just New York, Takahashi."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Just what did this man know?

"So," Miroku continued, pulling out a small notebook and pen. "You are youkai?"

Again, he did not respond. Miroku looked up from his notes questionably, only realizing the mistake in his words at seeing Sesshoumaru's anger. "Oh, don't worry. I have no prejudice. I was only curious about who could take down a youkai. Do you remember anything about your attacker?"

"I don't know who." To Sesshoumaru, that wasn't a lie. "I was assaulted."

Miroku smiled. "Yes, but didn't you get a good look at them?"

Sesshoumaru wondered if he should answer. "This was over seven months ago. Surely, you cannot hope to find some low level criminal after this long."

"Actually, as I've said, I was hoping for a lead in a bigger crime." His voice came out like red wine and was respectable while leading. "You were accosted near a crime scene in which a very ancient artifact was stolen just moments before your incident. The bullet extracted from your skull is not your typical round. Another has been found on an earlier crime scene where an artifact connected to this one was stolen."

Sesshoumaru fought against narrowing his eyes. He had warned Ocean to get less identifiable bullets.

The youkai remained silent, hoping the detective would continue to reveal all he knew and almost smirked when the detective immediately continued.

"There have been five crimes, all connected and all against the same owner, Onigumo Naraku, and I think they were all done by the same woman."

"Woman?" Obviously, he was not surprised by the fact that it was a woman who assaulted him, but by the fact that the detective knew.

"Yes. A security camera caught a brief flash of a dark haired woman on the roof of the third crime scene." The agent paused, assessing Sesshoumaru. "My, you seem awfully curious about this."

His gaze darkened. "Just interested about the nature of my attack."

"Uh huh." Miroku's eyes never left Sesshoumaru's, even when he paused again. "Well, there were five artifacts stolen over the course of three years. An old, intricate walking stick," from a thin, worn leather-bound briefcase he pulled out and set down a picture of the Staff of Two heads. "An odd black stone, said in legend to open the doorway to hell." Out came a picture of his mother's Meidou Stone. "And two swords, both well made but almost impossible to wield."

"Impossible?"

"Yes, one doesn't cut, and the other… well… no one can touch it." A picture of Tensaiga and Bakusaiga reflected the fluorescent lights above.

"Then how was it stolen?"

Miroku leaned forward, giving a sly smile. "Yes, I wonder that too."

They stared at each other again and in that moment Sesshoumaru knew; this human was lying to him, too. The agent knew Sesshoumaru was involved somehow.

"Well, I'm off!" Miroku said suddenly, gathering his pictures and note book without looking towards Sesshoumaru again. "Thank you for your time."

"Sorry I could not be more help." Thank the kami this man was leaving. He waved a hand dismissively and went back to the release papers.

"Oh, and Takahashi-san…" The agent called out from the door, a playful tone in his voice. "Aren't you curious about the last item?"

Something unspoken went between them, something that revealed that both men knew more than they were saying. Miroku was suspicious of Sesshoumaru and now the youkai was extremely suspicious of the agent. "Alright, what was the last thing stolen?"

"The cursed jewel from the Shikon Cleansing; The Shikon no Tama… I'm sure you've heard of that."

Sesshoumaru glared dangerously at Miroku's back as the door closed behind the detective's fading farewell, "Have a safe flight back to Japan."

...

A/N: This was originally going to be a chapter story, however with everything else I'm trying to update and my commission jobs as well it is hard to find the time. As of now this is a one-shot, but if that changes in the future I'll make sure to update this story. There is an outline, n=bot almost no time to work on it. Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
